A Fairy Tale
by A Darker Heaven
Summary: Sam Merlotte finds a fairy named Milo who has been cast out of his native realm and sent to Earth. Sam gives him a job and a place to live and eventually realizes his attraction to him. However, Bon Temps is in chaos...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Fairy Tale (1/?)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Sam/OC (Milo)  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Pre-Slash.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one through three.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong>3,692  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Not mine. The characters of True Blood belong to Allan Ball and HBO.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>While enjoying a morning run, Sam Merlotte finds a fairy named Milo who has been cast out of his native realm and sent to Earth as punishment. Sam gives him a job and a place to live and eventually realizes his attraction to him. However, Bon Temps is in chaos and many obstacles stand in the way of the two men.  
><strong>AN:**This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This story is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

******If You See a Faery Ring**  
>William Shakespeare<p>

If you see a faery ring  
>In a field of grass,<br>Very lightly step around  
>Tip-toe as you pass,<br>Last night faeries frolicked there—  
>And they're sleeping somewhere near.<br>If you see a tiny faery  
>Lying fast asleep<br>Shut your eyes  
>And run away,<br>Do not stay to peek!  
>Do not tell<br>Or you'll break a faery spell.

Tonight, there was a light chill carried in the air of the woods in Bon Temps that was very unusual for the spring season. Something was amiss and not many creatures would be able to recognize that it was magic stirring from the Earth and uprooting from the center of a pond.

Suddenly, every cricket of the forest stopped chirping and every night owl ended their ghostly hoots as if in anticipation as the land was immersed in an eerie silence.

And then suddenly it began. The portal was opened in the middle of the pond and a pure white light began to shine under the water. It brightened as the water began bubbling from the heat of it and the silence was finally broken by the desperate gasp for breathable oxygen from the creature that had breached the surface. It swam to shore and tried to stand but fell onto the wet ground in exhaustion. It breathed heavily into the Earth that held him before blue eyes closed to sleep.

The creature at first glance would appear to be a naked young human with delicate features. Yet if one looked closer, they would notice the lack of body hair, the tall, thin graceful figure of his body, and the delicate pointed ears that showed through a mess of dirty blonde hair.  
>Milo was not of this world.<p>

***

Sam Merlotte wasn't able to sleep at all that night. Tommy had a new girlfriend, if you could call her that. With his new found freedom, Tommy was both taking advantage and acting irrationally. He was like a dog that had lived his whole life on a short leash, only now to finally be released into a world he knew nothing about.

Sam knew a morning run in the woods would wear him out. He shifted into his most comfortable form, a shaggy collie dog, before he ran out of his trailer and into the secrecy of the woods. It felt good to run with canine legs through trees and over fallen logs.

Fifteen minutes passed before he caught a whiff of something strange in the air speeding past his nose. He stopped instantly, sensing danger in the strange smell, and following it as quietly as his heavily padded paws would allow. Sam knew every single scent of these woods, or so he had thought.

With his canine eyes he saw the form of a naked man on the ground. However, another step closer and another sniff of the air told Sam that this was no human. He took a few more brave, hesitant steps forward. Whatever it was, it was alive. He stepped closer again and nudged the sleeping being with his cold, wet nose before quickly backing away and watching for signs of consciousness.

Milo stirred awake slowly. His blue eyes fluttered open and his brow creased when he didn't recognize where he was. He moved to sit up but whimpered painfully when it felt as if ever muscle in his body was on fire which could only mean he had either had the beating of his life or he had been through violently through a portal.

When he felt a little stronger, Milo pushed himself up. He took in his surroundings until he spotted what had woken him. "Hello, puppy," he greeted the animal in a light voice that sounded almost musical. Not knowing where he was, he remembered what he learned of the language of the land.

Sam cocked his head in confusion and emitted a questioning whine, all from a very safe distance. With each movement the boy made, Sam jerked back as if he expected to be attacked at any second. Sometimes, his curiosity during his shift into an animal heightened and there wasn't much he could do about it.

"It's alright, pretty puppy," Milo coaxed, looking away from Sam to look around the forest around him. "It will be alright," he sighed, mostly to himself.

Sam's head cocked to the other side again dramatically when the boy spoke reassuringly. Whatever this creature was, he looked lost. His hair was long and jostled and the pointy tip of one of his ears poked through it. He was mostly naked, save for a single brown loincloth. He was a finely sculpted thing, eerily beautiful, like a fantasy.

Milo tried to stand then, but his wobbly legs could not hold him up and he ended up back on the ground with a painful moan before he began sobbing. Defeated, he buried his face in his arms. He had really messed up this time. He had pushed his family to the point where they chose to disown him and send him to the human realm, and now he was all alone. It was something he had never had to experience before. He wished that they had just killed him instead.

Sam was taken off guard yet again. He whined to try to get the boy's attention, but to no avail. Knowing that the creature was distracted, he took a few brave steps forward, and before he could stop himself, he let his animal instinct take over and he nuzzled the stranger's cheek before he licked his tears off his face.

Milo let out a startled giggle when he felt a wet tongue take his tears. He sniffed and reached out to pet the dog gently. "You're a good puppy," he said. Now that the dog was closer, he could feel the magic that surrounded him. Shifter magic. "But you're not all puppy, are you?" he questioned, looking at Sam curiously.

Sam's ears perked up in alert when he realized his mistake. He backed up from the boy slowly, suspiciously, his muscles tense as he was ready to bolt.

"No, no, no, no… don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone. It's okay, I won't hurt you," Milo pleaded, trying to back track when he realized he was scaring his new friend away. "My name's Milo and I'm...I'm a little lost. I won't hurt you, Shifter, I promise."

Sam continued to eye Milo with heavy suspicion, but after a moment of hesitation, he sat down.

Milo let out an audible sigh of relief. "Good," he breathed. He wasn't sure what to do next or even where to start. "So this… this is the human world. I've always wanted to see it for myself… just not under these circumstances." He tried to stand up again but gave up when it was too painful. "I'm not going to be able to walk for a while... side effect of being pushed through a portal unprepared," he explained to the dog. He lay back down and stared at the clouds in the sky, still blinking back tears. "Sometimes, standing up for what you believe in can get you in a heap of trouble... remember that, Puppy."

Sam knew that whatever this creature was, he was weak and helpless and it was not a trick. He did not know what portal he was talking of, or what world he had come from, but he suddenly felt the fierce, canine need to watch over him and to protect him until he could recover and go back to where he came. Swallowing his own fear, he walked slowly towards the creature and began to sniff him all over as if he were searching for signs of injury but found none.

Milo closed his eyes. "I'm alright. I just need a little sleep," he whispered, running his hand through the dog's thick coat.

Sam let out a worried whine when the creature passed out again. He nudged him a few times in hopes of stirring him back awake, but it was no use. For a few minutes, Sam just sat beside him and guarded him as he surveyed the forest and waited for him to wake.

When he didn't, Sam knew he couldn't let this boy lay here in the leaves like this. Reluctantly, he shifted back into his naked human form and looked at the boy through human eyes for the first time. He was beautiful and innocent looking in sleep and Sam wasted no time before lifting him into his arms and carry him out of the woods and to his trailer. He laid him down on his own bed and dressed himself. Luckily, there was no trace of Tommy. He didn't know what this creature ate, or even if he ate, but Sam walked to the kitchen to cook scrambled eggs and bacon and hummed softly to himself.

***

A couple of hours later, Milo finally started to stir. Instead of feeling the grass underneath him, he felt soft cotton sheets. He opened curious eyes to look around his new surroundings. He should have been more alarmed, but he could feel the other being in the house and recognized the shifter's magical signature. His bare feet not making any noise on the floor, he followed his senses to where the man was. His eyes widened when he saw Sam's human form for the first time and he smiled.

"Hello, puppy."

Sam jumped and dropped the spatula when suddenly Milo was in the room with him. He hadn't heard the boy move at all. He heaved a sigh from the aftershock of being so caught off guard and looked him over from a safe distance. "You can walk. That's good," he said awkwardly. Maybe now the boy could safely go back to where he came. He picked up the spatula and washed it off in the sink. "I... I didn't know what you wanted. I figured I couldn't go wrong with simple eggs and bacon."

Milo ignored the food in favor of staring at Sam. He walked closer to Sam and looked curiously at his flannel shirt and jeans before he reached out to touch the material. "Human's wear this?" he asked. The material seemed very constricting. He looked away from it and into Sam's eyes. "You are a very handsome human."

Sam would have backed up if he had room, but he was pressed hard against the counter as Milo inspected him. "What are you?" He tried to sound demanding.

Milo's hands continued to explore Sam and slowly moved up his chest. "My kind have many different names. The fair folk, the fae… but I believe you humans call me a fairy."

Sam panicked and gently shoved Milo's hands off of him. The boy was practically naked with only a thin piece of material covering his backside and other private parts of him. But Sam could still make out the curve of him. "Those things don't exist," he told him simply.

Milo raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Just because you don't know about them, doesn't mean they don't exist. After all, I don't believe that a lot of humans know about shifters. Does that mean they don't exist? And if I'm not a fairy, then what am I? What does your nose tell you?"

Sam opened his mouth a few times as if he meant to say something but nothing came of it. His eyes, as if they had a mind of their own, continued to ghost over the boy's body. "Listen, I... I helped you out until you were strong enough to walk, and now I think it's best for you to go back to where I came and tell no one about me. Okay?" he decided, and bravely turned his back to Milo to turn off the stove and place the bacon on a plate.

Milo frowned at Sam's back. "I can't go home, the portal's closed..." It had chewed him up and spit him out and disappeared forever, he thought to himself.

Sam took the plate of bacon and eggs and slid away from the counter where he could create a safe distance between him and the boy. "I'm sure you can work your magic fairy dust and open it and go back home. This town has enough to worry about right now. It's not safe here for a TinkerBell like you." He avoided his eyes as he ate hungrily.

"The portal can only be reopened by the one that originally opened it, and that was not me. I'm stuck here until my family decides I have been properly punished and come back for me," he explained as he watched Sam eat. "And I can take care of myself, I'm nearly grown… What's a Tinkerbell?"

Sam ignored the question and tried to be a lot more interested in his breakfast. "So you're like… grounded?" he mumbled to his plate.

"Banished," Milo corrected sadly, but he perked up when he thought of something. "I wouldn't be a burden. I can... Well, I'm sure there's something I could do to let me stay here..."

Sam finished eating and held up his hands as if to push back the responsibility. "No... no, I can't take care of you. My best advice is to get out of this town. The people here will know you're different right away," he insisted. He wondered how much the boy really knew about this world.

Milo thought about where else he could go. "I have a cousin, Claude Crane. He owns a business in Monroe called Hooligans," he said, proud of himself that he remembered. What he didn't know was that Hooligans was a male strip club. "He had his ears altered so he could live as a human."

Hooligans. Sam had once heard the women in his restaurant talk about it. He had also heard Lafayette talk about it. So fairies could still pass as humans, outside of their own homeland, wherever that was? The world just seemed to get weirder and weirder.

The shifter sighed. Milo could definitely thrive in a club like Hooligans with that body. But despite it all, he wondered if he was even old enough to drink. He thought of what a shame it would be to have the boy's ears altered. His ears were beautiful. "Maybe you should go do that, then. Be around your own people," Sam suggested, looking away from Milo to wash his plate.

"Claude isn't exactly the nicest person," Milo admitted softly. He was not looking forward to seeing his cousin again. Claude's sister Claudine was nice, but Claude was very full of himself. Milo doubted he would ever be able to help him out. The fairy tucked his hair behind his ears, making them more evident after having picked up on Sam's thoughts on them. "Can't I stay here with you, Sam?"

Sam was once again caught off guard, not just because the fairy had asked again for a place to stay, but because he said his name. It was a name he had not told him yet. "Do you know me?" Sam accused.

Milo automatically realized his mistake. It was considered extremely rude to read another's mind without permission and he was so used to being around other fairies that could block their thoughts. "I'm sorry, I must have gleaned it from your mind at some point... I won't do that again," he promised.

Sam sighed. It wasn't fair that the boy had the ability to know him so well while he continued to know nothing about him. "You can read minds? What you are... your kind can do that?" He thought of Sookie and instantly put puzzle pieces together. No, that was ridiculous. Sookie was no fairy. She did not have pointy ears. She didn't come from a magical fairy land. "What the hell other things are out there, then? Bigfoot, the Lock Ness Monster? Angels? Demons? Fuck, it's like the world is fucking full of monsters…" he growled as he turned from Milo to angrily toss the pots and pans into his sink.

"Angels and demons are just a form of fairy. We can evolve into either because of our long life spans," Milo explained, trying to be helpful, but only making things worse. "Not all of my kind can read minds. Can all humans sing well? It's the same kind of thing. Like a talent."

Sam held up his hands as if to stop Milo from saying any more. He wished suddenly that this was all just a big joke. He wished this pointy eared nymph would just deliver the punch line and let Sam go on with his life. "Okay, just... just stop. I think there are some things in this world we are just not meant to know about. And you can't stay here. My brother lives with me, there's no room for three-" he stopped before he could call them all 'people'. Two shifters and a fairy? Three freaks, was more like it. "I just can't do it. And I have to go to work soon."

"I won't take up very much room, and I can earn my keep," Milo tried to persuade, "I know nothing about living as a human. If you just put me out, I wouldn't even know how to get to my cousin's."

Sam sighed and rubbed his temples with his hand. He was getting a headache. "How are you planning on earning your keep when you don't know how to live as a human?" he challenged him.

Milo bit his lip, suddenly unsure of himself. "I can… I don't know. But I'm a fast learner! Please, please, please," he pleaded, clasping his hands together in front of him. He wasn't too proud to beg if it would get him his way. He had a feeling Sam Merlotte had a good heart.

Sam shut his eyes and hoped that when he opened them the boy would be gone like some figment of his imagination. But when he did, he was met with Milo's pleading eyes and knew he could not throw him out into the streets with nothing. "If you promise not to tell any others about me, maybe I could give you a place to stay, but only for a few nights," he proposed. "And maybe... maybe you can come to my restaurant and I can give you some work until you can go back home."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Milo sighed with relief as he threw his arms around Sam and kissing him on the cheek. "I won't let you down." he promised.

Sam panicked and pulled away when he was attacked in an excited hug. He could not trust this creature he knew nothing about, but he was offering him his place to stay? He didn't know what had gotten into him. "But you can't go anywhere dressed like Pocahontas." He tried not to look at his almost nudity. "You'll have to borrow my clothes."

"Oh, yes. I'll dress like a human," Milo nodded. "I've always wanted to meet your kind."

Sam didn't understand that at all. "Yeah, well, you'll spent one night in this town and be dying to go back home," he sighed as he walked away from Milo to his bedroom. "Follow me," he instructed as he rummaged through his drawers for clothes.

Milo followed closely behind him. "Just you and your brother live here? You don't have a lover?"

Sam was taken aback by that. "No... no lover," he answered. Then, he thought of something. "How old are you, anyway? I can't have you workin' the bar if you're underage..."

"I'm sixty-three. Is that old enough?" Milo asked curiously. "What is considered underage by your human terms?"

Sam turned to stare at Milo. He thought the boy must be joking, but when he turned to face him, he saw no humor in his eyes. "You're not sixty-three. You barely look twenty. Are you... is your kind... immortal or something?"

"We are very long lived," Milo explained. "I suppose in human terms I would be... perhaps reaching my late teens."

"You age very slow," Sam repeated to himself. "So when I'm sixty, you'll still look like a kid." He laughed at the thought.

Milo didn't understand what was so funny, but he loved to hear Sam's body swell with the light laughter and his lips curl into a smile. "So I can work?"

Sam was pretty sure he was making a huge mistake by letting Milo into his world like this, but he could not just throw him out onto the streets. The boy probably had no survival skills at all, and no clothes. "Sure. Why not? I've already hired a vampire," he sighed, realizing all over again how messed up and dysfunctional his family restaurant had become. "Here... you can wear these for today." He held up the smallest pair of jeans he had and a simple black t-shirt.

Milo frowned at the mention of a vampire. He had never met one, but he had heard stories. Apparently, fairy blood was irresistible to them.  
>He would have to practice masking his scent with his magic. He slipped out of the cloth barely covering his nudity, not the least bit a shy as he began to slip into the blue denim offered to him.<p>

"Uh..." Sam stuttered nervously when Milo dropped his loincloth unexpectedly. He turned away from him to give him privacy and turned back around only when he was sure he was clothed. "There, they look good on you. You think you can do this?"

"Yes," Milo said, covering his ears with his hair. "I will make a good human. Thank you, Sam. You have shown me already that humans can be kind and generous."

Sam knew Milo would change his mind about that pretty quickly. Over the years, he has found that humans sometimes are the worst of all the world's monsters.

He sighed as he looked Milo over and realized he was not as confident about this. To him, even in his human form, Milo smelled differently. His brother would know right away that he was different. He wouldn't be surprised if Jessica did, too. Even the dumb redneck humans would pick up on something strange, especially if Milo opened his perfectly sculpted mouth to speak.

"Your name is Milo, right? We'll stick to that," Sam decided, knowing it was too late to go back now.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Fairy Tale (2/?)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Sam/OC (Milo)  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Pre-Slash.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one through three.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong>2,303  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Not mine. The characters of True Blood belong to Allan Ball and HBO.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>While enjoying a morning run, Sam Merlotte finds a fairy named Milo who has been cast out of his native realm and sent to Earth as punishment. Sam gives him a job and a place to live and eventually realizes his attraction to him. However, Bon Temps is in chaos and many obstacles stand in the way of the two men.  
><strong>AN:**This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This story is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

So Milo Meyers from Canada started working as a waiter at Merlotte's. And surprisingly, even with his obvious oddities, the customers loved him. He was beautiful and charming and even the rednecks that came into the bar would find themselves flirting right back at him, and none of their friends could say a thing about it because they were just as enchanted by him.

It was driving Lafayette crazy trying to figure it out.

"I get that he's a pretty boy and has a way with words... but for this town, that ain't normal," he told Tara as he cooked burgers on the grill. Milo was currently seated in the lap of Thomas Aiken as he took the table's order. The forty-five year old was actually laughing at something Milo had said and was patting him on the back like they were the best of friends. Lafayette scoffed and had to turn his narrowed eyes away from it.

"Everyone finds him adorable," Tara shrugged as she watched Milo stand up gracefully and make his way to another table. "I can't wait 'till Sookie meets him. I want to know if he's really from Canada because there's something shifty about his story. There is definitely some kinda witchcraft he's working here, and I don't like it."

***

Sam kept a close eye on Milo all day. He thought he would just be an awkward mistake, but instead, his transition into this world seemed effortless. The shifter just did not understand it. Everyone seemed to fall in love with him as if he had cast a spell on each and every one of his customers. When he found the boy seated comfortably in the lap of one of his regulars, however, he knew that had to be the last straw.

He came up to him and glared. "Milo, I want to talk to you in my office," he ordered the boy, and turned to lead the way.

Milo frowned but followed Sam into his office and shut the door behind him. He didn't know what he did to deserve that glare. All his customers tonight had left happy, if there tips said anything about it. It had taken some getting used to, of course, but he thought he was adjusting well. "What's wrong, Puppy?" he tried to keep his tone upbeat.

All jealousy and anger seemed to melt away by the gentle use of that pet name, and Sam's accusing expression softened he turned to meet his eyes. But he had to remind himself why they were both here. He wasn't going to let Milo work his magic to get out of this. "I didn't let you work here so you could flirt with all my customers like that," he said sternly.

"Oh," Milo deflated, although it was obvious by the look on his face that he didn't really understand. Those who were naturally flirtatious never really realized they were flirting. In his world, it was just a normal way of communicating. "I was just trying to be friendly and make a good impression. People seem to like me," he shrugged, although now, he did not seem so confident.

Sam didn't know why he felt like Milo belonged to him. He did not even know this creature. "People seem to like you because you are throwing yourself at them," he accused. He didn't know if Milo's innocence was all a game or not. "I don't want you... casting spells or using fairy magic on my customers, Milo. I don't really know what you're capable of, and I'm taking a huge risk here by letting you into my place…" Sam rubbed his temples with his hand stressfully. _I must be crazy to be letting this happen,_ he thought to himself. He knew there was too much darkness in this world, or other worlds, for that matter, to trust someone like him.

Milo's jaw dropped, clearly offended. "I would never!" he yelled, because in his world, it was terribly offensive to accuse someone of using magic. "And I am not throwing myself at anyone! I am just being kind! You should try it sometime, Sam Merlotte!" he added angrily, his eyes were watering from unshed tears. He had been trying to so hard, and he was still so overwhelmed. He tried not to think of home and its comforts he had to leave behind.

Watching Milo's eyes well up broke Sam's heart, but he remembered his past with Mary Anne, and remembered that creatures like him never really showed their true colors until it was too late. "And I'm supposed to trust you? After you read my mind? I'm watching the straightest men in Bon Temps letting you sit in their laps... don't tell me you're not doing something to make it happen," he pointed an unsteady finger as he accused.

Milo crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "I was thrust into a world I didn't know, forgive me for reading your mind to make sure you weren't going to turn into a lion and eat me!" he shouted right back at him.

Sam stared at him dumbly. "I've never turned into a lion," he said. He wouldn't even know how to. He had never seen a lion before and he's certainly never felt one. Hell, he did not think he had ever shifted into something as dangerous before. The bull that killed Mary Anne was probably his most fearsome moment. He could still remember how it felt to pierce her heart.

"Doesn't mean you can't!" Milo pointed out with a raised chin. "And it's not my fault that some humans find my kind attractive."

Sam was always awkward with confrontation. He was always the peacemaker, the one to stop the fight, not to start it. He was always the one to stand up for what he believed in and would gladly protect his loved ones at every cost. But he was never one to start a fight like this that meant nothing. Yet Milo brought something strange out of him. "You're a snotty little brat. I don't find you attractive," he challenged, but his voice shook as if he was having a hard time lying.

"Well, you're not exactly human now, are you, Dog Boy!" Milo yelled, getting right up in Sam's face to better get his point across he poked him in the chest. He was nearly as tall as Sam, who was not a tall man at all, but his shadow seemed to tower over him.

Sam panicked, because even in his private office, the walls were only so thick. "So because I'm not one hundred percent human, your spell doesn't work on me?" he hissed through a whisper.

Milo threw his hands up in the air. "It's not a spell! Is that all? I want to get back to work... I'll try and control myself," he snarled sarcastically.

Sam reached out to grab his arm before he could get past him and out of his office. "No more touching anyone. You understand?" he tried to compromise. The simple touch of his hand on his arm almost set him on fire, and it surprised him. A slight chill ran up his spine.

Milo felt like he was suddenly hit by lightning when Sam touched him and he felt the warm tingle through his body. This magic that came from their touch was certainly not cast by him. Sam wouldn't understand it if he tried to explain it to him. Not yet. "No touching the patrons," Milo agreed softly.

Sam still did not take his hand off of him. "And keep those ears covered. And you can eat or drink anything you want, except alcohol of course." He wanted to give Milo everything all the sudden. He wanted to protect him.

"Yes, Boss," Milo teased. He was glad there wasn't any more yelling. "I shouldn't have yelled, I apologize."

Sam could not be mad at him any longer. Even if this was all an act, it was a convincing act. Even if it was just a spell, it was a pleasurable ride. "Go on out, your tables are waiting." He finally took his hands off his arms and opened the door for him. "But I'm watching you."

Milo smiled charmingly back at him and leaned forward to steal a quick kiss on the cheek before he disappeared out the door. Milo tried to obey the 'no touching rule', but it was hard, especially for someone who was naturally touchy. The customers were still charmed, however, and he got a few pats on his backside that he hoped would not make Sam angry.

***

Sam watched Milo the remainder of the night, up until closing. All the other employees had rushed home except for his brother and Milo. Tommy had been staring at Milo all night as if he could not quite figure him out, and he hoped it was not a huge mistake to put them under the same roof tonight.

"Tommy, Milo here is gonna crash at our place for a few nights," he said a little awkwardly as he wiped down the bar counter.

Milo smiled sweetly at the other boy but he only got a suspicious look back. "How many more strays are you planning on taking in?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

Sam wondered if he could tell that the boy was different. He had to. "Remember that you're one of them," he growled back at his brother.

"Yeah, well I'm your blood. What the hell is he!" Tommy yelled, his temper getting the best of him. Milo instinctually shrunk back away from Tommy and closer to Sam.

To Sam, it was strange to hear Tommy say he was 'his blood'. It didn't seem that way, considering they hardly knew each other at all. It was hard to act like a brother to someone who was still very much a stranger. "He's a friend of mine. And it's my place, I can house whoever I want and it's none of your business." He turned from Tommy to grab his keys to lock up, escorting Milo out the door.

Milo followed Sam out with Tommy trailing behind him. The younger shifter was sulking and kicking dirt along the way.

"So where is the pretty boy sleeping?" Tommy spat when they were inside.

"On the couch," Milo said, happy that he could provide some information.

Tommy snorted. "Sure, you are." He eyed Milo again before looking back at Sam and smirking.

That really rubbed Sam the wrong way and he turned to Tommy blazing in anger. "What is that supposed to mean?" he snarled.

"Nothing." Tommy shrugged, still looking smug. "I'm going to bed."

Sam sighed and watched his brother stomp off to his own bedroom. He turned to his fridge to get a beer and twisted the top off to take a long swig. He was not a big drinker, but after today, he could definitely stand to get drunk.

"Would you like one?" he offered Milo.

"You said no alcohol," the fairy said, not reaching for it, and giving Sam a confused look.

Sam smiled at Milo's innocence. He was sure that wherever the boy came from, it did not have beer. "No alcohol when you're at work. But here, you can have a beer," he explained.

"Oh, okay. I'll try it," he said politely, taking a beer and twisting the top off just as Sam had done. He made a disgusted face when he took a sip and put it back down. "It's disgusting."

Sam tried not to laugh. "It's... an acquired taste," he shrugged, and took a sip of his own beer to demonstrate. "What are you used to drinking?"

"Water, sometimes water with honey or sugarcane," he told Sam.

Sam raised his eyebrows at that. "No wonder you think this is gross." He put the half empty bottle back into the fridge when he realized how tired he was. "I'm going to bed... there are blankets and pillows on the couch for you."

"Okay," Milo said, eying the couch as if it might eat him. "And you will be in your bed?"

"Yeah," Sam responded. He wondered what the boy was used to sleeping on. Giant leaves? "The couch is more comfortable than it looks, I promise."

***

Several hours later, Milo was still not asleep. The couch wasn't uncomfortable, but it was strange and cold and lonely and constricting. Another hour later, he was quietly creeping into Sam's room. He crawled into Sam's bed and tried not to wake the other man as he did so.

In his dreams, Sam usually shifted into one animal or the other. Usually, it was his go-to animal, the collie dog. Very rarely did his body join his mind in the shift during these dreams, and now, he was still in his half naked human form. He did not notice when Milo snuck into his bed. He was too busy running in his dream. His arms and legs shook with the motion and deep, playful growls emitted from his throat.

"Shh, Puppy," Milo whispered as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair to quiet him down.

Sam instantly rolled over onto his back and showed his belly, hoping whatever hands were petting his head would go there. In his dream, his tail was wagging almost violently.

Milo stifled his giggles and let his fingers trail down to scratch Sam's stomach. One of Sam's back legs responded, kicking like any dog would when the perfect spot was being scratched. He was making canine-like happy noises, in pure bliss from such a simple thing.

Milo smiled, laid down, and curled up beside Sam. He couldn't help but notice how he fit so perfectly there.

"Good night, Puppy," he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Fairy Tale (3/?)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong>True Blood**  
><strong>**Pairing:**Sam Merlotte/OC (Milo)  
><strong>Rating:<strong>R  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one through three.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong>3,448  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>The characters of True Blood belong to Allan Ball and HBO. Milo, however, is all ours.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>While enjoying a morning run, Sam Merlotte finds a fairy named Milo who has been cast out of his native realm and sent to Earth as punishment. Sam gives him a job and a place to live and eventually realizes his attraction to him. However, Bon Temps is in chaos and many obstacles stand in the way of the two men.  
><strong>AN:**This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This story is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

Sam woke the next morning early as usual. When he opened his eyes and found Milo curled up against him, however, he jumped out of his arms. He realized with horror that he had a terrible case of morning wood and he immediately grabbed the covers to wrap himself up.

"What are you doing in my bed?" he shouted.

Milo stretched slowly like a big cat, totally unconcerned. "Sleeping," he muttered as he rolled over with every intention to go back to sleep.

Sam glared down at Milo. He would have escaped out of the room by now if he did not have a very obvious erection. "You are supposed to sleep on the couch," he growled.

"Your brother was being a creepy, and I don't like the couch," Milo mumbled sleepily, "Your bed is more comfortable, anyway."

Sam frowned. He knew Tommy was not going to like sharing space with this stranger, but he had hoped he would at least mind his own business. "What did Tommy do?" he asked.

Milo groaned and pulled a pillow over his head as if he were attempting to block Sam's questions out.

Suddenly, Sam didn't want to go on his morning run anymore. He collapsed onto the bed and sighed, covering his face in his hands in distress.

"It's okay, Puppy," Milo soothed him sleepily, scooting closer to Sam and snuggling up beside him. "Just go back to sleep."

Sam's eyes snapped open when he felt Milo's warmth sneak closer to him and he sat up to create distance between them. "I don't know about your fairyland, but on Earth, we sleep in separate beds and we do not cuddle unless we are a romantically involved couple." He tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

That woke Milo up. He looked sleepily up at the shifter but made no move to get out of his bed. "Oh... then how do you show you are fond of someone?" he asked, trying not be hurt by the rebuke.

Sam's expression softened when he realized he had been too quick to snap at him. "It depends on what that person is to you. You treat your friends with kindness and respect, or at least you should. But most humans these days are just as much monsters as the vamps and weres."

"What kind of monsters?" Milo asked worriedly. No one had ever said anything about humans turning into monsters!

Sam shook his head. "I meant that some humans can be just as dangerous and corrupt as monsters, especially in Bon Temps," he explained, "You just can't trust strangers these days."

"You trusted me," Milo pointed out Sam's faulty perception of the world.

Sam stopped to consider this. He was not really sure why he had trusted Milo as much as he had. "You're not a human. And I couldn't just leave you out there like that," he explained.

"You are a good man, Sam," Milo told him sincerely, "Why don't you have a mate?"

Sam had to laugh at that. He had done a lot of things in the past, a lot of unforgiveable things, and he was no saint. "I'm not that good. And right now, it's complicated," he shrugged, "Not a lot of girls like a guy who barks in their sleep."

"Your lover does not have to be female," Milo told him, "And I think it's cute when you bark in your sleep."

That caught Sam a little off guard. "But I'm not... gay," he tried to say, but he had a feeling the fairy would not understand. He sighed and looked the boy over. Milo saw him for what he really was, a shifter, and was not afraid of him. There was something very comforting about that thought, that Milo valued him for his true form. He had never been able to have that with anyone else. Tommy was his brother, sure, but there was a brick wall between them. "I think most guys would think it's even weirder," he chuckled.

Milo didn't understand but he pretended as though he did. "Maybe most humans would," Milo agreed. "How do humans court each other?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, I guess it depends," Sam shrugged, not used to questions like this. "Some people start off dating. Sometimes they kiss, they hug... they cook for each other." He was beginning to realize he really was just as clueless about 'courting' someone as Milo was.

"Sounds like a lot of work," Milo said.

Sam laughed and gave up on trying to move the fairy out of his bed. The boy was not going to move, that much was clear by now. He sighed and lay back down on his back. "If you love the person, it's supposed to be worth it," he explained, "How do fairies... 'court each other'?"

Milo shrugged. "If we find someone attractive and they are willing then we mate. If we decide to try and conceive a child we chose a proper companion and only mate with them until the child is conceived."

Sam felt himself getting tired again now that he was lying on the bed. "I guess it's not much different than humans then, I guess," he shrugged. But then he thought of something and he opened his eyes again. "Why... were you eyeing someone at the bar?"

"There are many attractive people in Bon Temps," Milo told him seriously.

"I think you have poor taste, then. This town is full of lying hicks. Compared to what you must be used to, we must be a bunch of uglies," Sam teased. He wondered if all fairies were as breathtakingly beautiful as Milo was, but he kept that question to himself.

"Not all of them," Milo spoke softly, eying Sam's naked chest.

Sam didn't notice. He was too busy staring at his ceiling. "Who did you have your eye on?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Milo acted like he was thinking about it when all he was really doing was checking Sam out. "There were many males but I do not recall their names."

Sam shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He did not know why that made him so angry. Milo was going to sleep with the whole town by the time he went back home. He glared up at the ceiling. "There's not a lot of guys that are into guys here."

"We will see," Milo said with a smile. He tried to snuggle closer to Sam again and his fingers reached out to brush through his chest hair.

That was it.

Sam made a move to shove Milo off of him, but somehow, he ended up wrestling him onto his back. A little breathless, the shifter glared down at him before he dropped his lips to his in a searing kiss. Milo moaned in pleasant surprise against him, his fingers tangling into Sam's hair as he pulled him closer.

Sam was pressing Milo flat to the bed as if the fairy would end the kiss if given half the chance, and the shifter was so swept away by it that he could not possibly let him do that. He grunted as he slid his hips in between Milo's legs, forcing them open as if the animal in him had taken control.

Milo flipped them over easily with strength that belied his small frame. "Bad puppy," he teased as he pinned Sam's hands above his head and nipped at his lips.

The shifter breathlessly surrendered underneath him and he struggled only to lift himself closer to him. He stole another deep kiss as if the very taste of him was intoxicating, but it all ended too soon when he realized what he was doing and shoved Milo away from him.

"I shouldn't be doing this. I don't know why I'm doing this... I'm not one of your victims!" He was not really sure what he was accusing him of, but whatever came over him must have been some form of magic.

Milo couldn't believe what Sam had accused him of and he angrily shot out of the bed. "I am not using witchcraft!"

That seemed to shake Sam out of it and he sat up. He stared down at the bed sheets. "I just... I just don't know why I did that," he apologized.

"Well when you figure it out, let me know!" Milo shouted as he quickly slipped on his pants. "I'll be at the bar," he added before he stomped out of the room.

Sam was left there, half naked and speechless as the fairy left outraged. God, what had gotten into him? He couldn't blame it on a spell of any kind. He had been under a spell before, thanks to Mary Anne, and he knew all too well how it felt. He had actually wanted to kiss him.

For a while, all he could do was lay on his bed and inhale the scent that the boy had left lingering behind. He had the nose of a hound even while human, and Milo smelled different than anyone else he had ever met. He found himself closing his eyes, closing all of his other senses up, before he turned into the covers and the pillows and buried his face in them to inhale more of him.

***

Milo decided to help out with the lunch crowd at Merlotte's since keeping busy would help take his mind off of Sam.

An hour later, Sam came into Merlotte's after taking a cold shower. He had tried to erase the smell of Milo from himself, but it seemed he couldn't escape him. For a moment, he only watched Milo serve the crowd before he approached him cautiously, still not really able to look him in the eyes. "I need you on the bar tonight. You know how to make drinks?"

Milo was surprised when Sam walked up to him with a question. He was finding it difficult to stay mad at him. "I've watched Tara and read through the book. I think I can, but..." he hesitated as he looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I can't make anything with lemon in it. I'm very allergic."

"Lemons?" Sam repeated, thinking it was odd. When he thought of all the things they make with lemon around here, it scared him. "Okay... is there anything else that important that I should know?"

"Iron, I ... um, I'm very allergic to that, too," Milo admitted, but then he thought of something. "Hey wait a minute. Why do I have to work the bar? I can get more tips at the tables."

Sam wondered why the hell Milo was worried about money, of all things. Sam did not know much about the world he came from, but he guessed money had never been an issue for him. "Because Tara has the night off. She's going through some things right now and I need someone to work the bar," he told him simply, keeping his mind shut to him so he could not discover the real reason.

Milo frowned. "Okay, fine," he gave in. He could sweet talk his way into bigger tips from drunk people, anyway.

Sam fell silent as he worked up the courage to say something else. "I'm... I'm sorry for what I did earlier," he whispered.

Milo went behind the bar and started wiping it down just to have something to do. "It doesn't matter. It won't happen again. I'd hate for you to think I'm using my magic on you to seduce you," he said snidely.

Sam fidgeted awkwardly with his own flannel shirt as Milo turned his back on him. "Two days ago I didn't even know something like you existed. I have no idea what you are capable of. Suddenly you're in my bed, making me feel things I've never felt before, especially with... with another guy... and I jumped to conclusions," he tried to tell him the truth. But he had already said too much. "You... you let me know if you need anything," he stuttered before he walked away.

***

That night at the bar went on relatively smoothly for Milo until a hormonal Arlene came up to him. "Table four needs some lemons," she demanded, making the hand motions for him to hurry up.

"Why can't you get them?" he narrowed his eyes down at her. He had a full bar he was waiting on and she couldn't cut up a few lemons herself?

"Because that's your job when you keep bar!" she insisted in that annoying voice of hers.

"I'm busy, get them yourself," he told her, and predictably, the red head stomped off.

"Sam! I can't do my job if other people around here don't do theirs!" she shouted to Sam over the sound of the busy restaurant as Sam came out of his office.

Sam had always thought that earning an employee's respect with kindness rather than fear was the best way to run a business. But lately, he was starting to think he was too lenient and he was starting to question who really owned the place anymore.

"Arlene, Milo is new and handling the bar all by himself. Give him some slack. And we're out of lemons, there was a recall," he explained, "Give them free fries or free refills if they want, but no lemons."

"How can there be a recall on lemons! I didn't hear or no recall!" Arlene complained before she stormed off in a huff.

"Thank you, Sam," Milo said quietly. He was having problems making friends with the other workers and he knew this wouldn't help matters with Arlene. He was sure she was threatened because he was strange and mysterious and made better tips than she did.

"She's like this with every newbie that she didn't hire herself," Sam explained, because Milo should not be scared of someone harmless like Arlene. The woman was a lot of noise, but she would never hurt a fly. Sam also suspected that she was going through a tough pregnancy.

Milo nodded, but before he could respond, a hush seemed to fall upon the patrons of Merlotte's as a tall, handsome dark-haired man walked gracefully through the door with purpose. Milo smiled when he recognized his cousin and waved excitedly to him. "Claude! You came to see me!" he said with a gleeful smile. He had called his cousin earlier that day to let him know he was in the human world. He didn't expect him to actually come to Bon Temps. He hadn't seen him in many years, after all.

Claude was an outsider too. He was another fairy misplaced in a foreign world, and he had wanted so desperately to see a familiar face.

Claude made a face as he looked around his surroundings in disapproval. He didn't bother sitting down. "Cousin, let's go. I'm taking you home with me," he said as if expecting Milo to follow obediently.

Everyone in Merlotte's, including Sam, turned to watch him, but it did not seem to faze the stranger. Sam knew right away that this must be his cousin that he talked about, the owner of the club. But he did not look too happy to see him.

"Is home where you want to go, Milo?" Sam asked him in a low voice that only they could hear.

Milo shook his head and said to his cousin, "I like working here. And I'm learning a lot."

Claude rolled his eyes. "You can make three times what you make in a week here with just one night at my club. And I wasn't asking you. Get in the car. I don't want to be in this shitty town any longer than we have to."

Sam did not like the way he was speaking to him. He did not like it one bit, especially because it was clear that Milo did not want to go. And when he realized that Claude did not mean the kind of home he was hoping for, he stepped in.

"Hey, this is _my_shitty town. And I'd like you to get out if you're going to try and steal my employee away from his bar shift against his will," he said angrily, "Now I'm short staffed and Milo likes it here, so you can get lost. This is a family place."

Claude watched Sam in amusement as he spoke and took a step forward to tower over him. "You listen to me, Shifter," he sneered in a low voice that thankfully only they could hear. "Milo is my kin and we take care of our own, whether they wish it or not."

Sam remained where he was, refusing to back down even as the other man towered over him. "That may be true in whatever land you're originally came from, but here in Bon Temps, and especially in my bar, Milo here has the right to say no to you if he wants to," he was getting angrier and angrier, especially because the fairy here recognized him for what he really was.

Claude continued to glare at Sam, expecting him to back off, but when he didn't, he looked around at their audience and knew this couldn't happen here. "This isn't over, Shifter," he told Sam before he turned to walk out the door.

Milo came up behind Sam. "Maybe I should just go. I'm causing you too much trouble."

Sam turned sharply to Milo. "No, I need you on bar. Do your job," he practically barked as he walked away and avoided the nosey eyes of Bon Temps watching him.

"Yes, Sir," Milo said sarcastically.

***

Sam was cleaning the bar at the end of the night and was trying not to think too much about Milo. For all he knew, his mind reading skills could reach him from the other side of the restaurant. He sighed as he dried the very last glass, and when he looked across the room, he almost expected Milo to be gone with the rest of his employees.

"I'm closing up," Sam told him.

"Okay," Milo said as he walked over to Sam. "Sam, I appreciate all you have done for me, but I don't want to be a burden to you anymore."

Sam really did not like the sound of that. Perhaps Milo did belong with his own people, but then again, Sam knew what it was like to branch off from your own kind and find yourself somewhere else. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've already done so much for me and Claude is… well, he's what humans here call an ass, but he's family. I don't want to put you out. I'm already living in your house..."

Sam thought that he would jump at the chance to get rid of Milo, but part of him felt like they had found each other for a reason. "I can tell you are a very independent boy. I'm guessing that is what ultimately got you thrown out of your home. But... I admire you for it, and I think you should do only what you really want to do," he told him.

"I honestly don't know what I want to do," Milo answered sadly. "Lafayette explained what Claude's club was like, and even though I do love to dance, I don't think getting paid for it would be a good idea."

Sam had to break a smile. Milo would make a terrific stripper. There was no doubt about that. But it did not mean that he should be, especially if he didn't want to. "No, I think there are better things out there for you," he told him, "You should come back to the trailer with me. It's late."

"Yeah, sure," Milo sighed, giving in, "But I want you to know I'm saving up money. So maybe I won't have to depend so much on you so much soon."

Sam smiled at him. "I know. It will be okay," he assured him, in case he had doubts. He grabbed his keys and turned off the lights before walking Milo out the door and locking it, oblivious to the terror that was about to come.

It all happened so fast. Suddenly, there was a hand over Milo's mouth and a strong arm around his waist dragging him away as three men jumped Sam.

Sam's first instinct was first to protect Milo. His second was to shift. But he could do neither of those things as he was punched in the stomach, and then in his face. When he finally passed out, he didn't know if it was from pain or injury.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A Fairy Tale (4/?)  
><strong>Authors:<strong> **adarkerheaven**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong>True Blood**  
><strong>**Pairing:**Sam Merlotte/OC (Milo)  
><strong>Rating:<strong>NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, graphic sex.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Seasons one through three.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong>4,390  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>The characters of True Blood belong to Allan Ball and HBO. Milo, however, is all ours.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>While enjoying a morning run, Sam Merlotte finds a fairy named Milo who has been cast out of his native realm and sent to Earth as punishment. Sam gives him a job and a place to live and eventually realizes his attraction to him. However, Bon Temps is in chaos and many obstacles stand in the way of the two men.  
><strong>AN:**This story was originally written as an RPG, which explains any shifty POV's. This story is not beta read. Feedback is appreciated!

*************************************************************************

"Sam, wake up," Milo demanded. He was shaking from the adrenaline coursing through his veins and there were tears on his face. He was kneeling at Sam's side attempting to wake him up. The fallen bodies of their attackers were laid out on the ground and groaning. Milo knew they would slip back to consciousness soon and they needed to be gone by then.

"Puppy, wake up, please…" Milo shook him again just as one of their attackers began to come to. The amount of magic he used to protect them had exhausted him and he knew he wouldn't be able to do it again.

Sam woke with a start and instinctively grabbed the body hovering over him. He threw Milo onto his back underneath him with an animalistic growl, and for a moment, there was a flicker of real fear in the fairy's eyes. Sam had been ready to shift in order to defend himself, but once his own hazy eyes focused and he realized it was Milo, he calmed somewhat.

That was when he heard the pained groans of their attackers and quickly jumped off of Milo to stand above the beaten and bloody men. He kicked each of them violently, knocking them both unconscious again. Milo didn't move from his spot on the ground as he watched him, not wanting to draw attention to himself until Sam calmed down.

Sam growled, channeling the vicious animal in him, and wiped the blood from his own mouth. He glared hatefully down at the unconscious bodies of the men that had attacked them. He knew who they were. They were the pieces of trash that he beat up in his bar the other day. They had come back for revenge.

"I should kill them," he panted, knowing Milo would hear him. Perhaps he was saying it out loud to give Milo the chance to stop him.

"Doing harm to those that harmed you accomplishes nothing," Milo said gently as he stood up slowly, making sure not to startle the shifter.

"Yeah? Well your fairy proverbs don't apply here. They are just going to keep coming after me until one of us is dead," Sam insisted. There was something very wrong about them. They were not human, any more than he was, but they were no shifters. "What are they?"

Milo looked down at the men lying on the ground. "Were-panthers... very inbreed were-panthers. Let's just call the authorities and let them handle it," he suggested, placing a delicate hand on Sam's arm.

Sam turned from the men on the ground to stare at Milo as if he were crazy. First, he found out there actually were fairies. And just when he thought it couldn't get any weirder, he gets beat up by a pack of were-panthers. "I'm sick of being the better person. I'm sick of being the good guy. I'm no better than them, we are both freaks of nature."

"Mother Nature doesn't make mistakes, Sam. Let's go inside," Milo said, tugging at Sam's arm. The weres would probably be healed and gone but the time the police got there, anyway.

"No," Sam resisted, "I'm not gonna let them come here anymore, thinkin' they can get their petty revenge." He angrily slid his cell phone out of his back pocket, which was miraculously not broken, and found Andy's number to get these monsters shipped off to jail before they woke up. But what then? They'd stay there a few days before they were released even angrier. "I need you to look into their minds, to find out more about them so that I make sure they never get out of jail," he ordered the boy suddenly.

Milo shook his head. "I'm not going to do that. It's not right."

Sam growled and grabbed Milo by the arms, shaking him roughly. "This is not the time to be fucking self righteous, dammit! Nothing about this situation is right. I'm trying to protect myself the best way I can, now please do it!" he shouted, his eyes darkening dangerously.

Milo looked at Sam fearfully before he stuttered, "It doesn't work like that! Let me go, please…"

Sam reluctantly let Milo go and angrily dialed a number on his cell. "Andy, I got some assholes I need you to lock up for me. They jumped me in my own damn bar," he tried to sound as calm as possible.

Thankfully, Andy was nearby and made it to the scene in a few minutes, yet in those few minutes was the longest uncomfortable silence Milo had ever experienced. The tension was almost tangible in the air. It didn't take long for Andy to load the men up into this backseat and drive off.

"I'm just… just going to work on inventory," Milo said lamely as he walked away as quickly as he could while Sam watched Andy drive away. Sam heard him, but said nothing.

After Milo walked away, Sam stomped into his trailer and found it empty. Tommy was probably out with that ridiculous girl, but it was just as well, because he wanted to be alone, anyway. He grabbed a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels from his kitchen and took giant swigs of it until he was drunk. When finally his tongue was burning and his angry mind was swimming, he walked over to Merlotte's.

The door was unlocked and open. "Who the fuck gave you a key! You can't just come in here whenever you please and leave my door open!" he shouted angrily.

"I told you where I'd be. I was giving you time to cool down," Milo explained calmly. "Have you been drinking?"

Sam sneered and stepped right up to the boy. "And what if I had? Is that against your little pansy fairy morals, too?" he accused unfairly. It felt good to be this way, however. To finally lose control and be a little evil for once. "Where's my fuckin' whiskey! I keep a bottle here... special for me... and you know it!" He stomped behind the bar, practically shoving other bottles onto the floor in search for his own private bottle of Jack Daniels.

"I think you've had enough, Puppy," Mil interrupted, and with a simple raise of his hand, all the bottles surrounding Sam just disappeared. "Drinking is not good for you."

"I'm nobody's puppy!" Sam growled, angry that Milo had used magic against him. "So you wouldn't do a little mind reading, but you're okay with stealing from me?"

"They are still there, you just can't see them. And don't yell at me. I don't like it," Milo responded sternly. Humans were strange creatures. They always thought they had to yell to get their point across.

"I can yell at you all I fuckin' want!" Sam slurred, "I am your boss now! Give me my fuckin' whiskey!"

Milo didn't back down like Sam expected him to. "No, not until you sober up and realize what an ass you are being."

Sam was not that much taller than Milo, but he did his best to make it seem like he was. "It is not your responsibility to tell me what to do."

"Someone needs to," Milo insisted, but his voice was still gentle as he reached out to cup Sam's face.

It was that soft, simple touch that finally stopped him. He sighed deeply and walked away from Milo to sit down heavily on a bar stool. "I'll be calm if you give me my whiskey," he proposed, much softer this time.

"I have something better than whiskey," Milo whispered before he stepped up to him and pulling him into a kiss.

Sam knew he must be imagining things, because Milo was in front of him now, pressing his soft lips against his. He froze, allowing the kiss and feeling chills ghost up his spine. He broke away a moment later. "I'm not a nice guy... not really," he told the fairy, randomly, unable to look away from his lips, "I'm sick of everyone takin' advantage of me, knowin' that I'd always help a friend out..."

"You have a good heart, and if people take advantage of that, that is their issue," Milo told him, and Sam's breath hitched when he felt Milo's warm lips across his jaw and his sensitive neck.

He suddenly realized through his drunken haze that this was very real. His hands grabbed Milo roughly by the arms and shoved him against the side of the bar. "What are you doing to me?" He tried to sound angry, but his voice was thickened with lust instead.

"I'm seducing you," Milo answered honestly, barely even fazed from the push, "I'm helping you take your mind off depressing things."

Sam pushed Milo harder, not just with his hands this time, but with his body. He felt the friction between them like the sparks he had seen come alive from the fairy's hand earlier. "And why would you want to do that? I am a bad puppy." He growled to prove it.

Milo smirked. "I like bad," he admitted softly as he leaned forward to bite at his companion's lower lip. Sam's growl already had him hard and wanting.

Sam pressed himself harder against Milo, not just because he was stumbling drunkenly. "You know, we could be good together... fucking together..." he slurred. Milo gave Sam the same feeling he got right before a shift, that exhilarating rush of adrenaline that set his nerves on fire.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Milo asked against Sam's lips as his hand slid down his body to grope his erection.

Sam grunted when Milo's hand squeezed his hardness and he pressed it more firmly into his palm. "I'm sick of waiting. I'm sick of playing nice. For once I want to take what I want and not have to answer questions," he explained, because it felt so good to just be taking what he wanted right now, to take instead of give. It felt so good to be close to Milo, and he didn't have to stop himself with excuses. "Bedroom," he growled.

Milo was already tugging at Sam's belt buckle. "I can't wait," he whispered urgently as he slipped his own shirt over his head and exposed his hairless chest.

Sam realized then that he didn't have much patience either, and he slammed his mouth against Milo's in a bruising kiss. His own hands clawed at the boy's clothes, practically ripping his t-shirt. "What's it like, fucking a fairy?"

"The same as fucking a shifter, I'd imagine," Milo grinned.

Sam threw off his own shirt to reveal his muscled chest before he roughly shoved Milo onto his back on the pool table. Oh, if this pool table could talk, it would have a pretty dirty history to tell, but nothing quite as good as this. "So it's really fuckin' good," he teased cockily.

Milo laughed. "It will be new to both of us," he said from his position on the table as he wiggled quickly out of his pants.

Sam was fully in his human form, but felt half animal as he shoved Milo's legs apart, bit onto the soft flesh of the fairy's neck, and pressed the blunt tip of his cock against his entrance. In the heat of the moment, he forgot about preparation.

Milo tensed and held Sam back. "Easy, easy," he whispered as he panted against his neck. Sam instantly stopped.

He lowered himself slowly on top of the fairy, pressed his forehead against his, and apologized in his mind. He licked his fingers before he lowered them down between Milo's legs and pressed them slowly into him.

Milo sighed and soon began to relax. He moaned when it started to feel good. Sam shaky fingers explored him, stretching him thoroughly, but the rest of him was having trouble being so patient. He realized then that he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted this, right now. He wanted it so much that he didn't care if it was all a fairy trick.

"Fuck, you're tight..." Sam sighed as his fingers scissored him open.

"I'm ready, fuck me," Milo demanded, and that was all the encouragement Sam needed.

The shifter slid his fingers out and hoisted one of Milo's perfectly sculpted legs over his shoulder as he pressed his cock against his slick and open entrance. He grunted as he shoved the tip of himself into him. He moaned as he lowered his lips to his in a deep kiss and shoved further past the tight, resisting ring of muscles until he was buried completely inside of him and settled in between his spread legs.

"So good..." he breathed when he broke the kiss, giving Milo time to adjust and just concentrating on the feeling of being inside him.

Milo wiggled underneath Sam impatiently. "You gonna fuck me into the table?" he asked seductively.

_"Fuck, yeah,"_ Sam answered, thrilling at the feeling of Milo's tightness around him, until finally, it was too much and he had to move. His palms braced flat on the table, he lifted himself up to pull out and pound back into his yielding heat. _I'm gonna make you mine,_ Sam thought privately to himself.

"I don't belong to anybody," Milo insisted stubbornly through harsh breathing, "Even if they do know how to fuck."

Sam smirked as he began a steady rhythm of pounding into Milo. One of his hands was hot on his thigh and held him in place as he slammed into that tight ring of muscles. "You're already mine, whether you know it or not..." he panted, not knowing that he was hitting Milo's prostate with the head of his cock.

This was the first time he had been with another man, but it was not the awkward act he thought it would be. Instead, nothing had ever felt more natural and more right.

Minutes passed, and Milo's eyes rolled back in his head as Sam repeatedly hit his sweet spot. "I'm gonna…" he tried to warn, but his orgasm snuck up on him and he screamed as he came.

Sam moaned when he felt Milo's body tense and tighten until he felt the warm cum splatter onto his chest. He stopped, buried to the hilt inside of him, and watched his face as the fairy reached his peak. Sam, still achingly hard, pressed his forehead against Milo's and nuzzled him affectionately.

Milo was panting hard as he came down from his high and realized Sam hadn't come yet. "Turn me over so you can finish," he whispered as he gently pushed him.

That was already Sam's plan. Without separating himself from Milo, he flipped the boy onto his stomach and thrust even deeper back inside of him. He pressed his chest to his back, his hands burning on his thighs, and attacked his neck in a kiss meant to mark him. He knew Milo was bracing himself for another rough coupling, but Sam's hands were gentle and worshiping as they massaged his thighs, and Milo let out a happy sigh.

Sam felt Milo relax against him as his lips left another bruising mark on his shoulder. His cock was throbbing inside of him, but he knew he was close, and he wanted so desperately for this to last. When finally it was too much, he held his thighs apart and began to thrust.

_"Saaam,"_ Milo moaned as he picked up his pace.

Sam's thrusts slowed when he heard Milo speak his name and he gently kissed the bite mark on his neck. They did not stop there, however. His lips left kisses along the nape of his neck and down his slim back in a gentleness that even surprised him.

Milo blushed and began to grow hard under Sam's gentle assault. _This wasn't right,_ he thought,_this was just supposed to be a night of drunk sex, nothing more._"Sam, just fuck me," he demanded.

Sam's chest was pressed against his back, his hands still spread over Milo's thighs. He wanted him to be hard again before finding a rhythm. One of his hands slid up his thigh to capture his cock and felt it experimentally at first before he toyed with the tip.

"Get hard for me," he ordered.

Milo made a frustrated noise and pushed his backside back against Sam, hoping to encourage him to move, but Sam's hand never stopped toying with him and getting him ready all over again.

"Please Sam, please," the boy panted.

When finally Sam felt Milo hard in his hand, he grasped the fairy's spread thighs and started up that fast rhythm again and pounded into him. "This what you want?" he breathed, but his voice was oddly affectionate.

Milo whimpered into his crossed arms. There wasn't much he could do in this position, but he tried to meet Sam's thrusts as best he could.

The force of his thrusts shook the sturdy pool table underneath them. _"Baby..."_Sam breathed, leaning over so his chest was to his back. "You feel so good..."

_"Gods..."_Milo moaned as he felt himself approaching orgasm once again.

Sam's thrusts suddenly became more and more urgent and he pounded against Milo's prostate rhythmically without even being experienced enough to even know it would make him feel so good. He wanted to see if he could bring the fairy off without even any attention to his cock. His own orgasm was rising up inside of him and he knew it would not be long.

When at last he felt Milo's body tense and clench down on his cock, it was finally enough to push him over the edge. He cried out as he slammed into him one more time and spilled himself deep inside of him. He bit down on his shoulder again as he slumped on top of Milo's back and panted breathlessly.

Milo knew it shouldn't feel this good to be pinned down to the pool table by Sam's weight. It definitely should not feel this right to have Sam inside him and for his bite to sting his shoulder. He kept waiting for the inevitable moment when the shifter would sober up and realize what they had done and regret it.

Sam remained still deeply buried inside of him, feeling his spent cock twitch and throb in his wet tightness and not wanting to pull out. His lips found their way to his shoulder and kissed over the visible, sore bite marks there. As a shifter, it was hard to keep the animal inside of him back during sex.

"I'm gonna have to buy a new pool table," Sam laughed softly, breaking the silence, and knowing that cum was a stain he would not be able to get out.

Milo smiled at the sound of Sam's smooth laughter. "I can clean it for you," he offered.

Sam chuckled low against his pointed ear. "No," he whispered. Sam's head was still swimming with the alcohol and he wondered if Milo would regret all he had pressured him into doing tomorrow.

Milo closed his eyes, completely sated. "I'm gonna fall asleep," he mumbled with a drowsy smile, "You wore me out."

Sam took that as a good sign that Milo was not horribly uncomfortable. "With me still inside you?" he teased before he licked up his pointed ear playfully.

"Yes... don't do that," Milo protested half heartedly after his whole body shivered.

"Why? I like your little elf ears," he smiled, and did it again.

"There not little and they're very sensitive," Milo insisted as he turned his head to restrict Sam's access to them.

Sam giggled. "I noticed something inside you is also very sensitive... like you have a G-spot inside there somewhere. Right..." Sam adjusted himself so the head of his cock collided with his prostate. "...Here," he demonstrated with a smirk.

Milo moaned and tried to push back on Sam. "Every male has one… maybe I'll introduce you to yours sometime."

Sam realized that he did not hate that idea, not one bit. He smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"Do you mark all your lovers up like this?" Milo hummed happily.

"No," Sam answered him quietly, as if it were a secret, "I didn't mean to bite you so hard."

"I didn't mind," the boy told him honestly, "In fact, I liked it."

The shifter reluctantly pulled out and watched his cum slide out of him. The sight was enough to make him hard again, but he knew they both needed to pass out, and not on the pool table. "Come sleep in my bed," he proposed.

Milo turned around and smiled sweetly. "Okay," he said, sliding gingerly off the messy pool table and finding his clothes on the floor.

Sam watched his sluggish and clumsy movements as he dressed and forced himself to dress as well. As a shifter, he always preferred being naked, but in this small town he had gotten quite used to the necessity of clothes. He dressed quickly before he walked over to Milo and lifted him into his arms despite the fairy's surprised yelp.

He kissed him full on the mouth and Milo kissed him back enthusiastically as he was carried to the trailer. Once inside, he dropped him onto the bed which protested slightly under the sudden weight. Sam just stood for a moment, looking down at him.

Milo looked up at Sam with an amused expression. "What you looking at, Puppy?" he teased.

Sam was exhausted and drunk and still blissed-out from the best orgasm he had ever had. He finally slid down onto the bed and covered Milo's body with his own. "You make me want to shift and go for a run through the forest… and then shift back and mate with you all over again."

Milo giggled. "I didn't know shifters liked sex this much," he teased as he wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders. "It's probably your magic calling out to my own, that's what you're feeling."

"If it's magic, I don't want it to wear off," Sam slurred, not really knowing what Milo was talking about. Was this all just a spell? It would explain a hell of a lot, but he did not want it to explain anything at all. "You should be naked," he stated simply, half asleep as he clumsily tried to undress Milo again. "You should always be naked."

Milo helped Sam undress him. "You say that now, but we will see how you feel in the morning."

"I'll make you breakfast," Sam grinned, his lips pressed against Milo's. He could smell both their scents mingled on their bodies and he buried his face in his neck to inhale deeply. "Was I the best lover you've ever had?" he teased.

"You certainly were the bossiest," Milo smiled, "Why am I the only one naked now?"

Sam frowned, wondering if he had been a bad lover. Milo was used to other fairies. They probably held no comparison to Sam. Suddenly, he felt a little deflated, and pouted without knowing it.

"Awww, Puppy, don't pout. You are an excellent lover, as I'm sure you have been told before," Milo whispered as he stroked his hair.

But Sam had not been told that before. He spent too much of his life as a doormat and he was sure Milo was just saying that to make him feel better. But Milo wouldn't be pushed away. He curled up beside Sam and slipped a hand inside his shirt to rub his chest.

Sam could not help but relax against him as he closed his eyes and just concentrated on the feel and smell of his lover. "Do you miss home?" he whispered randomly.

Milo let out a slow breath. "Yes, very much so. I miss my sisters the most… my parents... not so much."

Sam realized then that Milo would never truly be his. He would leave him someday, when this punishment on Earth was over. He would leave him and go back to where he belonged. Afterwards, he would never think of Sam again.

"Will they ever welcome you back?" he asked.

"Probably not. It would never be like it was before, anyway," Milo whispered, suddenly lost in his own thoughts.

"Do you hate it here?" he wondered out loud, his voice just above a whisper.

"No, I like it here," Milo admitted honestly.

The shifter chuckled at that. "You're crazy, then."

"Most likely," the boy shrugged before he suddenly slid on top of Sam and kissed his neck. Sam gasped in surprise but tilted his neck to give him better access as he felt himself harden.

Milo ground his naked erection into Sam's clothed one as he looked down at him with drowsy arousal. "You up for another round?"

Sam thought he would come again just from the feel of Milo rocking against him. He was taking the control this time and was hard just for him. "Fuck yeah," he breathed, and his voice was raw with need.

Milo unbuttoned Sam's shirt before he sat back to undo the shifter's pants. He pulled Sam out and stroked him slowly. "Do you have any lube?" he asked, because he would probably already be walking funny tomorrow.

Sam was so distracted by Milo's hand stroking his cock that he almost did not hear him. He moaned, never knowing a hand on his cock could feel so good. "Yeah... yeah I should have some..." he said as he sat up to rummage through his bedside drawer until his hand blindly found a bottle.

"Condoms?" Sam realized that they hadn't used one before.

"Faeries can't get human sicknesses, nor can we pass them on. If you want, we can use one," Milo shrugged as he took the lube from him.

"No... I liked not using one," Sam stared breathlessly up at Milo as the fairy smiled and began to finger himself. He loved the raw feeling of going without a rubber. He ran a hand down the boy's chest worshipfully and watched as he situated himself above his aching cock and waited for the feel of the fairy's tight, wet heat to sink down on his cock.

They were interrupted, however, by Tommy's voice surged through the room.

_"What the...! I knew it!"_

**TBC…**


End file.
